


Phantasiae

by DanieXJ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e16 The Last War, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: What if Clarke really was alone?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Phantasiae

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing that popped into my head at 00:30. Specifically two of the sentences. (Why couldn't it have at like, 9pm? Ah well). Spoilers for The 100 Series Finale "The Last War". You have been warned.

The Judge had stayed in the Lexa body too long. She knew that. She shook her head. She…. she was even starting to think in a more mortal way than she had in… quite awhile.

It was Clarke. The blonde human woman intrigued her, so dark and so light. So closed off and so compassionate. So complicated. In addition, Clarke was starting to worry her.

Clarke was alone. The last of her race. Her friends, her daughter, everyone had transcended, had been saved. But, she seemed to think they were living with her, next to her, continuing their lives on the mortal plane.

The test had been finished. The result given. Why had the Judge stayed as Lexa? How had, in the grand scheme of things, mere moments with Clarke Griffin seemed to change the Judge?

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Clarke was sick of these fish. But, beyond that, she was content, almost happy.

“They are not here.”

It was the echo-y voice again. JudgeLexa.

Clarke turned. “Who isn’t here?”

“Your friends, your--” JudgeLexa paused, “found family. They are in your head Clarke.”

Clarke turned away from JudgeLexa, looking out at the water. “We are--” she stumbled over that word, “We, were, an endlessly flexible people. Sometimes to our advantage, sometimes to our detriment. Our brains uniquely suited to a planet where we should have never evolved, where everywhere we turned there was something to kill us, in the end, even ourselves. And we did. We constantly changed, adapted.” She blew out a breath, “We humans can get used to anything if we’re exposed to it long enough.”

JudgeLexa studied Clarke, “Oh.” She was silent for a moment, “You know that they are not there.”

“I know.” She glanced at JudgeLexa again. “Not for the entire three years I’ve been here, but, yes, I know they’re not here. At least not physically.”

JudgeLexa sat on a rock near the shore and regarded Clarke’s back. “Will you tell me about her?

A laugh bubbled from Clarke, “I loved her. I love her.” She swallowed back a half a sob before continuing. “She changed the world. Her death… changed the world, if only just a little.”


End file.
